


Hit your heart

by winonavibes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonavibes/pseuds/winonavibes
Summary: Tsunade had always known what she wanted. It certainly didn´t involve a certain white haired pervert.Eventual smut! Enjoy!
Relationships: Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Hit your heart

When Tsunade opened her eyes, the sun shone so brightly right into her face that she immediately had to close them again. Her head was pounding and she felt as if someone must´ve hit her on it. It definitely had nothing to do with her drinking of last night. Not at all. Her alarm started ringing which was only making it worse. With a groan she rolled over to turn it off and promptly fell out of her bed. Yeah, it had nothing to do with the bottles of sake she had indulged herself in as soon as she´d gotten home. 

Once she´d gotten up from the floor and had showered, brushed her teeth and took something for the headaches she finally began to feel better. At least her body did. Her mind was racing, as it always did when something unexpected had happened. Usually it had something to do with the village, with alliances or with sudden changes within the missions she handed out. This time it hadn´t though. It was personal and that alone bothered her immensely. As if she didn´t have enough on her plate with running a village, now she had to focus on what she was feeling as well.

It had all started yesterday with the celebration of another war free year. It was the only kind of festivity that she actually attended without Shizune having to drag her there, not because she was the Hokage, but because she had fought in that war and she had survived it. And also, there was alcohol which was definitely a plus. Celebrations in the village often made her think of her dead brother and dead lover but she tried not to dwell on it. There were more appropriate times and places to think about the dead. She went there to celebrate and to get out of her stuffy office for once. 

**********

This year wasn´t any different from the years prior. There was laughter, there was music and most importantly there was alcohol. She bought two bottles of sake and walked around for a while, talking to some people and watching a bit of the show in the center of the site. After hours of talking and chatting she felt the need to take a little break and finally drink her sake, preferably somewhere where Shizune wouldn´t find and lecture her. Underneath a black pine tree she found a spot that was secluded enough that she could drink her sake, but still watch the festivities at the same time. She took a sip right out of the bottle and leaned back against the tree behind her. Her mind began to wander and before she knew it, her bottle was almost empty and she began feeling the effects of the alcohol. It was almost peaceful, being able to just let go for a while, not having responsibilities and constantly trying to push everything aside. The peace however didn´t last long. She felt his presence before she could even see him.

“Got a reason for hiding, Hime?”, came his voice out of the bushes to her right. Tsunade didn´t even look in his direction, just kept staring at the crowd of people in front of her.

“I´m not hiding, just taking a break. If one more person asks me, if I believe the peace will last because of that disagreement with Kiri-Gakure last month I might actually break something.” She heard his chuckle while he stepped out from the bushes. When he sat down next to her and their thighs touched, she finally looked at him. “I didn´t invite you.”, she murmured and looked away again, so that he couldn´t see the look on her face. Somehow, he often made things better just by being there. But that wasn´t something she was going to tell him. Her feelings for him were distracting and she didn´t need any distraction. Not with her job anyway.

“We both know that you want me here.” Jiraiya grinned and jokingly nudged her in the side. She sighed but didn´t argue. He was right after all, she just didn´t have to tell him that.

“What are you even doing here?”, she asked instead and took another sip from her sake bottle. A goofy grin spread across his face again. 

“I was actually looking for a quiet place to drink.”, he responded and proceeded to pull out a bottle of sake from the depths of his pockets.  
Tsunade raised her eyebrows at that. “Since when do you need a quiet place to drink?”

His grin spread even wider. “Since I wanted to spend the evening with the most beautiful woman on this planet.”, came his cheesy reply.

She rolled her eyes. “You´ll never learn, will you?”, she asked, trying hard to ignore how her heartbeat had increased with his words. Years ago, when they had still been younger, she would have punched him for even looking at her but something had changed since then. She didn´t know when it had happened exactly just that it had and that with every passing day and every encounter, she had a harder time fighting that feeling. It had gotten so far that she had even considered not sending him on a mission once or twice. Of course, she hadn´t acted on the impulse but just knowing that it had been there still bothered her. She was the Hokage for god’s sake, she had to be rational about this.  
“Don’t think so.”, he chuckled and opened his sake bottle. There was a moment of silence between them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, they had known each other far too long for that but it gave Tsunade a few minutes to get her thoughts back in order.

After a while they started talking again, mostly about their past and how everything had changed since then. She didn´t even think about what she was saying anymore which was something that didn’t happen much, she was way too controlled for that, even when she was slightly intoxicated. She didn’t know if it had something to do with Jiraiya or if it was because she was more relaxed than she usually was, but when they started talking about what the future held for them the words just tumbled from her mouth.

“I think I´m gonna die alone.”

His smile faded and all of a sudden, he had a rather serious expression on his face. There were a few seconds until she realized what she had just said. 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to…”, she began but he interrupted her.

“You know that you don’t have to, Tsunade,” She knew what he was saying, could read between the lines of his words. If she´d have had this conversation with anyone else she would have thought that they were referring to her friends or the village. But this was Jiraiya, she knew exactly what he was saying. She didn´t know how to respond, it seemed as if all rational thoughts had been blown out of her brain and were taking a vacation somewhere, in the Land of Rice maybe.

Instead of trying to find something to say she just took just drained the rest of her bottle and looked away. She heard a sigh next to her and tossed the bottle back into one of her pockets. Just when she wanted to pull the other bottle out, a hand caught her by her wrist.

“Hime.”, he just said, but there was something in his voice that made her temporarily immobile. He had called her that name a thousand times before, what was different now? He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek which probably had something to do with the fact that he still held her wrist in his hand. If she´d turn her head towards him… The thought alone made her shudder. 

Instead of giving in to her irresponsible thoughts she pulled her wrist out of his grip and stood up quickly. Too quickly it seemed, when she felt the slight buzz intensifying by her fast motion and the world started spinning in front of her eyes. It made her lose her balance shortly. A moment before she would have fallen over a hand gripped her by the waist and pulled her back. She felt her front connecting with a solid wall of muscles. When she looked up, she was looking right into Jiraiya´s eyes. She couldn´t suppress the gasp that escaped her lips at the intensity of his stare. She felt him shifting and then his face came closer to hers. She knew that she should say something, do something, anything, to stop this but her body didn’t seem to be connected to her brain anymore. Jiraiya stopped shortly before his mouth connected with hers. She couldn´t move, was frozen by the battle raging inside of her. She wanted him, that was out of question but she really, really shouldn’t. He only seemed to notice that she hadn’t beat him into oblivion yet so he moved forwards.

His lips touched hers softly, moved away, then touched them again. It was like something was sparking deep inside of her and she could feel the electricity running through her veins. The feeling only intensified when he pulled her closer and she put her hands around his neck out of a reflex. It was only when one of his hands began stroking the skin on her hip that she realized what she was doing. 

Anxiety started to cloud her senses and she felt her breath hitching. Without as much as a second thought she pushed him away. She saw the look on his face, the expectation of being hit but she didn’t stay to see the defensive position she knew he immediately went into. The cool wind hit her in the face as she ran through the village, careful to avoid being seen by the people strolling through the streets. When she had stumbled into her flat it took her a few seconds to catch her breath and process what the hell had just happened. 

Instead of thinking about it any longer or even beginning to analyze it, she went straight to her cupboard and took out a cup. Sitting down onto the floor in her living room she pulled out the bottle of sake she had bought earlier that evening and began drinking. Sometime between the second and third bottle she moved into her bedroom, so that she wouldn´t pass out on the floor again.

Just when she had almost finished the third bottle, she felt the familiar feeling of nothingness surrounding her. Her last thought before passing out completely had been something related to Jiraiya, not that she would remember that in the morning.

**********

The day at the office was by far one of the most productive ones she´d ever experienced. Shizune had looked at her with such shock that she´d have laughed if she hadn’t been in such a bad mood. It wasn’t even lunchtime when she had finished all the reports that had piled up within the last three months. She had also yelled at half a dozen people and broken her desk twice by slamming her fist onto it out of anger. Occupying herself had proven to work so far but now that she was done and had nothing to do anymore, she felt restless. The confusion had turned into anger and back into confusion throughout the morning and now that she didn’t have anything to do anymore, she felt the emotions even more clearly. The worst was that she could neither get her deck of cards nor her sake out while Shizune was still lurking in the building somewhere. Maybe she should just send her home for the day. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. There wasn’t really anything to do anyway.

“Shizune!”, she yelled and after a couple of seconds her assistant and friend came rumbling through the door.

“Tsunade-sama?”, she asked before closing the door behind her and walking closer to Tsunade´s desk. “Is there something you need?”

A time machine, Tsunade thought to herself and sighed loudly, before focusing her attention back on the woman standing in front of her. “You can take the rest of the day off, there is nothing going on here anyway.” When she saw Shizune´s eyes widen she added “I´ll send someone if I need you.”

“Tsunade-sama?” The confusion on Shizune´s face was growing bigger any passing second. Then, as if something had clicked inside her mind, she frowned.

“Just go home.”, Tsunade tried again but Shizune just kept staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. The Hokage knew the expression way too well. Shizune always looked like this if she thought that something was off. It wouldn’t take long for her to figure out that something was wrong and that it must be something personal. With a sigh Tsunade stood up and turned to look outside the window. Shizune wouldn’t give up until she had given her at least something. “Look”, she began and leaned against the window frame. “I don’t want to talk about it. I am going to have another look at the reports of last week and then I´ll finish up too.” 

Shizune was still hesitating but the prospect of Tsunade actually working wasn’t something she got to see too often and she didn’t want to disrupt the process in fear of it never happening again. Although it was only midday Tsunade had done more work than she usually did in months in only a couple of hours. Shizune decided it was probably best not to push the subject, although it was clear to her that something had happened. 

After Shizune had left, Tsunade spent another few minutes just staring out the window. Her mind was racing again and it had nothing to do with the view outside. Why couldn´t she stop thinking about him for one goddamn minute? Instead of dwelling on it she got back to her desk and as promised reviewed the files of the last week, looking for anything that might cause trouble. When she couldn’t find anything, she closed the files again and decided that she would just go home and work on a new healing jutsu that she had had on her mind for some time already.

On her way home she decided that she might as well buy some food and sake so that she could restock her fridge and her hidden alcohol storage. The shopping didn’t take her long and soon enough she found herself on the way home. The streets were crowded today, as most of the villagers liked to use their lunch break to eat out, meet with friends or take a quick walk. She rarely took this way home, as she usually felt it was too much to take in all at once. Today though it seemed to resemble her own state of mind and she couldn’t even bring herself to care about all the noise. She reached her home a few minutes later and after unlocking the door stepped inside her apartment.

With all the loud sounds, different smells and chakras still clouding her head she didn’t immediately notice that something was not right. She put her groceries in the fridge and stored her liquor behind the false wall of one of cupboards. She was about to walk into the living room when the sudden feeling of not being alone overcame her. The kunai was in her hand without even thinking about it, before she entered the room quietly. If she thought about it, the sight that greeted her shouldn’t even have surprised her. An enemy wouldn’t even have been able to walk the steps to her doorstep before being taken out by the ANBU guard watching her home when she wasn’t around. No, she really wasn’t surprised.

“What are you doing here?”, she spat and looked directly at the man lying on her couch and reading one of her books about healing jutsus. He turned his head and grinned at her when he saw the kunai she still held in her hand. 

“I wondered when you´d noticed me. I didn’t even conceal my presence.”, came the amused reply and it only fueled Tsunade´s frustration with the man. His grin spread even wider when she showed no sign of putting her kunai away. 

“That’s not really the way to greet a guest, Hime.” It took every ounce of her self control not to walk over there and just beat him into oblivion like she would have done in previous years. Instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath that did nothing to calm her at all.

“You´re not a guest, Jiraiya.”, she than proceeded to say, while trying to get her emotions under control. When she opened her eyes again, she saw him pouting.

“Well, Hime, that’s just hurtful.” She knew that he wasn’t really hurt by her words, but it still left her with a bad feeling.

“What do you want, Jiraiya?”, she asked again, hoping that her voice didn’t give away that feeling. 

“Do you want an honest answer?” He looked at her and raised his eyebrows in a mocking manner. When she just sighed his expression turned serious at once. “We need to talk, Tsunade.” Within a second her whole body tensed and she felt the sudden urge to just run away. Preferably far away, where no one would be able to find her and where she wouldn’t have to have this conversation.

“There is nothing to talk about.” She tried her best to keep her voice steady. “We shouldn’t have done that.” She couldn’t look him in the eyes while saying it and it seemed that he had noticed it too.

“That’s bullshit and you know it. I have tried things like that you since we were 12 and if you hadn’t wanted it now you would’ve just stopped me, like you always did. We both know that you´re capable of that.” She could feel his eyes on her but couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze. She knew that he was speaking the truth, knew that she wanted him and although she felt like she should, she couldn’t bring herself to deny it.

“That doesn’t change anything.”, she began but before she could continue her argumentation he had gotten up and was walking over to where she was still standing.

“It changes everything.”, he exclaimed almost agitatedly. Tsunade only noticed that she had been walking backwards when her lower back connected with the table behind her and Jiraiya was standing right in front of her. She couldn’t help herself and looked up, right into his eyes. They had always shown all of his emotions and right now was no exception. When he placed one of his hands right next to her hip, she began to notice how close he was to her and her heartbeat immediately increased.

“It changes everything.”, he repeated silently while brushing her hair out of her face. Never in her life had she felt that many things all at once. There was fear and excitement, clarity and confusion. She didn’t know what to do. If she gave in to him, she would risk all of the stability she had built for herself. Nothing about him was safe, but still, the only time when she felt safe was when she was with him. She knew that he could make her happy, that he would do anything to make her happy. That was something that he had proven to her before and was still proving to her whenever he got the chance. If she gave in, she could also lose him. He could be killed and it would hit her even harder than it already would. But if she rejected him again and he was killed on one of his missions would that really feel better than if she had let him get closer? Her feelings wouldn’t just magically disappear if she rejected him after all. So, what was really holding her back? If she was honest with herself, she didn’t even have an answer to that anymore. The only thing she was aware at the moment was the heat radiating from his body although he wasn’t even touching her. He was looking at her with an almost curious expression, as if he had noticed her internal struggle and was patiently waiting to be informed of her decision. 

Instead of saying anything, Tsunade just put one hand around his neck and pulled him down to crush their mouths together. The kiss was heated and passionate, neither of them were hesitating anymore. When Jiraiya pulled her on top of the table, she wrapped her legs around his waist. The kunai she had still held in her hand dropped to the floor. One of his hands was caressing her back through the fabric of her clothes, while the other was placed on her hip, holding her in place. When he bit down on her bottom lip, she couldn’t help but gasp. His tongue found its way into her mouth, slowly caressing it and making her shiver. His hands began moving, undressing her slowly and he let his fingers roam her skin softly. Her own hands tried to mirror his movements, taking away pieces of clothing and finally feeling the softness of his skin. He was only wearing pants anymore and she was just about to open those too, when she suddenly felt herself being lifted off the table. His mouth moved towards her neck and he began licking and sucking the sensitive skin there, most likely leaving marks. She really didn’t know why the thought excited her the way it did.

“Bedroom?”, she asked breathlessly, overwhelmed by the sensations running through her body. Jiraiya just chuckled against her neck.

“I thought it would be more comfortable.” He placed her on the bed and immediately was on top of her, removing her clothes until she lay underneath him in only her underwear. His hands cupped her breasts, stroking her nipples through the fabric, before he reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra in one skilled motion.

“Show off.”, Tsunade muttered but leaned into his teasing touch on her breast at the same time. When his mouth closed around one of her nipples, she let out a small moan. Her hands moved to his trousers, pulling them down around his hips. He moved up and pulled them off his legs, getting rid of his underwear at the same time. His mouth moved to her other nipple, sucking and biting there teasingly, while pulling of her underwear with his hands. He shifted on top of her, until she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her entrance. His mouth was hovering right next to her ear and she could feel his hot breath on it, making her shiver once more. 

“Ready, Hime?”, he whispered and pinched one of her nipples between his fingers. Tsunade just nodded, shifting her hips to give him better access to her aching center. His lips brushed the skin on her cheek as he slowly began to insert himself. She felt the slight burning of being stretched mixing in with the pleasure he was sparking deep inside her. When he was balls deep inside her, her breath caught in her throat, the sensations too overwhelming to let out more than a gasp. He waited a few seconds, letting her adjust to his girth, before slowly backing out and immediately pushing all the way back in. He set a slow but intense rhythm, burying himself deeply inside her with every thrust. She felt the pleasure beginning to coil in her stomach but it wasn’t enough yet.

“More!”, she moaned and gripped his muscular arms for support. He grinned at her, still keeping his rhythm. 

“Tell me what you want, Hime.”, he insisted while looking at her so intensely that it almost didn’t hear what he was demanding from her. She wanted to refuse, to tell him that she didn’t want to say it out loud but she couldn’t stop the words coming from her mouth.

“Please, Jiraiya. Faster, please.” Tsunade had to close her eyes to hide the sudden surge of emotions that ran through her. Somehow, they only seemed to intensify with every passing second. She didn’t want to feel the shame of being so wanton. He stilled inside of her.

“Look at me.” She didn’t open her eyes, but felt his fingers brush her cheek softly. “Tsunade. Look at me.” The gentleness of his voice made her open her eyes. What she saw was making her heart skip a beat. He was looking at her, his dark eyes filled with such a loving expression that she was at a loss for words. Had he looked at her like this before?  
“You´re the most beautiful creature on this planet. Don’t be ashamed for what you want.” His words hit her somewhere deep. How could she not have seen him like this before?  
“Jiraiya.”, she whispered and he smiled down at her, noticing the way she was reacting to him now. Instead of dwelling on it, he shot her a silent look, asking if she was ready to continue this and when she nodded he began moving again, slowly at first but increasing the speed and depth with every thrust, until the only sounds in the room were the contact of skin on skin and the moans and cries they were letting out. It didn’t take long until Tsunade came around him, tumbling over the edge with a force she hadn’t expected. Jiraiya followed her soon after that, moaning her name as he spilled his seed deep inside of her. He pushed himself to the side as he slipped out of her so that he didn’t crush her with his weight but immediately pulled her in his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She put her arms around him, just laying there in silence for a while. After a few minutes he began to untangle their limbs and tried to get up. A feeling of confusion surged through her, followed by fear.

“Where a re you going?”, she asked before she could stop herself. When he turned around to look at her, he frowned. 

“To get something to drink.” Tsunade let out the breath she hadn’t noticed she´d held and looked him right into eyes.

“You thought I´d leave.” It was more a statement than a question. The frown was still written on his face. “I thought you would have noticed by now, that you cannot get rid of me that easily.” He took one of her hands in both of his, stroking the skin on the inside of her palm. When he looked her in the eyes again there was a smile on his face and the loving expression from before had returned. “I will never leave you. I´ll be by your side and stay there until you die.” A feeling at warmth spread through her and she had to smile back at him. She didn’t know how long they had, you never knew as a shinobi, but for once she hoped that it was a goddamn long time.


End file.
